It Smiled Back
The following story is completely fictional and thus should only be seen for your entertainment. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! Written by MinecraftPastaWriter and Shrautsticks. Chapter 1: The Door It was a murky night out. A brick of fog hid the outside world. The wind pounded against my window with an angry fist. Rain was dropping a mile a minute. I was inside at the time, playing Minecraft as I usually would. That night was special, as my parents were out with some friends, and trusted me to keep out for the house for a few hours until they came back. Of course, I was going to take advantage of the now almost empty building. It was a paradise, I tell you. However, this time of triumph was not to last. According to my neighbors, the house I was in had some catastrophic "history." Of course I knew what they were referring to. Apparently, the house was haunted with the ghosts of the victims and their unfortunate past. This didn't really bother me, as I never really had much belief in the other side. But I was always a little curious as to if they were a real phenomenon. Moving on, I was still sitting on my chair, advancing at the game more and more as the night went on. I was mining out a yield of iron, when I heard a bang located in a miscellaneous part of the house. The sudden noise made me jump a little, and I took a moment to look around in my room to see if anything had fallen over. Everything was still in their position, so I turned back to my monitor and continued. Another few minutes went by, and that's when the same noise took place for a second time, this time sounding like it came from a different part of the house. In fact, it almost sounded like it was getting closer to my bedroom door. Now that was weird, I thought to myself, hitting the pause button and standing up now. Another bang was heard, this time even closer to the door. That's when I thought I realized that an intruder must've broken in and were making their way up the stairs, which was where I was. I ran to lock the door, and grabbed a baseball bat which was for the possibility that the supposed intruder was armed with a weapon of some kind. There was another bang, this time right in front of my now locked door. I tried not to shriek, as I went to hide in my tiny closet. Now I was stuck, crouched down in a closet that was not even my size. But that was only a small portion of the horror that was about to commence. Suddenly, the knob on the door began to jiggle. The someone on the other side of that door was trying their damndest to barge in. The moment got intense, and my anxiety of the worst case scenario seized. The jiggling was turning into banging, as the unknown entity on the other side was slamming themselves against the door, hoping to bust it open with force. This is what I considered was the end of me. I took a moment to realize that these were my last dying breaths before the intruder got in and found me, and ended my life right there. Suddenly, an eerie silence filled the house. I was sweating and in tears, terrified. A minute or two went by, and I was contemplating whether I should get out or not. Curiosity got the best of me, and I walked out of the closet, the bat still in hand. I slowly approached the door, lending a free hand out to reach for the knob. I unlocked the door, and slowly turned the knob, pulling back ever so slightly. I opened the door just enough to find nothing or nobody to be on the other side, waiting for me. Immediately, I click the door shut. Chapter 2: Lights Out My heart was pounding, my ears mildly hot despite the air being cold and still. I was barely holding onto the bat, as my palms were soaked in fear-induced sweat. Looking down the hallway is an extreme task, as my mind doesn’t want to accept the reality of something popping out from the most obvious spot. Shuddering, I head back into the safety of my room and grab a flashlight on my nightstand. Much to my inconvenience, the only phone at my disposal is downstairs. I know I won’t be able to fend for myself for long, as I hardly possess the strength to swing my only weapon. I take deep, elongated breaths, and reopened the door, quietly sprinting down the stairs and progressing toward the location of the phone. As I reach a hand out to grab it, all the lights in the house cut out in one sharp moment. That's when I realized; the intruder must've gotten access to the breaker. With the flashlight in one hand, and the phone in the other, I quickly make a run for my room, seeing how it's the only helpful hiding spot in the entire house. As I was climbing up the set of stairs, I heard several footsteps beside me. It was clear that the intruder was now watching me from only inches away. In realization of it's presence, I begin storming up the stairs faster than I ever did before. Horrifyingly enough, I could hear the intruder slowly stomping up the steps behind me. Eventually, the torture stopped and I did make it to my room. I locked the door tight, and ran back to the closet. The same moments as before played. The violent banging against the door, the knob being jiggled were there once again to haunt me more. This time, the door did eventually succumb. It slowly creaked open, and I could hear the footsteps marching in. I turned my flashlight off. I was now in the dark, unable to even see my own hand in front of my face. I was dripping in sweat, terrified for my life. As much as I thought I knew what was going to happen, nothing could prepare me for the sudden silence that fills the room. It's now eerily quiet in the room, as if the intruder had never entered. I felt uneasy of the sudden change in the room. That's when I felt a presence lurk behind me. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Collabs Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Shrautsticks Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta